Revenge
by PaintyourStory
Summary: Angry with those who wronged her, Leta sets out on her next revenge scheme. Seeing in the newspaper an engagement between the man she loved and an American auror named Tina she sets out to destroy the engagement by trying to pin them against each other in the hopes that Newt will come crawling back to her.
1. The Road

**Hello everyone. This idea for this story came through kinda a dream that I had, and I loved the concept of it. I hope that you guys do to. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

_"__When sitting alone for so long you tend to look at who has wronged you in the past. Who did you love so much that you would give anything to be with them? Life doesn't always work out the way we want it to and now all I can think about is revenge. Getting those who wronged me, who broke my heart, and those who stole what was mine."_

The headlines are screaming the biggest news since the release of a new book on magical creatures called, "Fantastic beasts and where to find them" written by Newton Scamander.

"New found author now engaged to an American auror" Queenie reads to her sister Tina at the table in their apartment. "Tina you are engaged. Oh, I knew this was going to happen!" Queenie squeals sitting down on Tina's lap.

"I know Queenie. It is a big deal but let's try and keep our heads about it." Tina says trying to calm down her sister. But she knew she couldn't contain her excitement, she is going to marry the man who released creatures into New York, saved her life, and stole her heart.

"Oh Teenie, he will be here very soon. My future brother in law and I can't wait for all of this!" Queenie says pacing around the room trying to gather herself. "Tina when will Newt arrive back in New York?" Queenie asks trying not to get too excited.

"He should be back here next week, he just had a few things to do in London and he also had to make arrangements for us to travel so I can meet his family." Tina says getting up from the table with her morning coffee in hand. Looking at her watch she notices that it is time for her to get ready to leave for work. _Another day at the office, great. _Tina thinks to herself.

Queenie can't help but snicker at hearing her sisters' thoughts about going to work. As Tina walked out the door Queenie couldn't help but lets out a small scream in excitement. Her older sister has finally found someone. It is beyond any dream anyone could hope for.

As Tina walks over to MACUSA she notices that someone across the street is watching her very closely walk along the side of the road. As she moves a little more down the block, she continues to see her following her. Skin tone a little bit darker than hers, dark brown hair and rolled up into a side hairdo. She had never seen her before. Tina just decides to brush it off as she enters the building to work.

"Ah Miss Goldstein, good to see you." An auror says as she walks up the stairs into the main part of offices. Walking through she notices that all eyes are on her. _Must be because of the new article about Newt and I. _Tina thought to herself. She decided to ignore their stares and get strait to work looking at a few different cases that she could put herself on for the Next week while she waits for Newt to arrive back in the country.

As she looks at one of the folders, she notices something about the location. "London. Huh that's weird, how did this file get here to the US?" Tina asks herself as she examines the file. Looking through she notices it is a file of disturbances with wizards that went to school around the same time as Newt. All of them with the same outcome, their careers and lives were destroyed by an unknown wizard.

"Hey Ruby, would you come here a moment?" Tina yells down the hall. "Yes Miss Goldstein?" Ruby asks walking into her room.

"Do you know anything about this case in London?" Tina asks handing her the file. "Umm no not much, only that we believe that this wizard could read to out country so there is copy here for an auror to pick up." Ruby says as she hands the file back to Tina. "Ok thanks Ruby." Tina says reading through it.

"You know, if you and Newt are going to go to London anytime soon that would be a good case to pick up. Then you're working while traveling." Ruby says as she turns to walk out the door. Tina nods at her in agreement as Ruby disappears out of the room.

Tina conflicts the idea of doing work. While potentially being on vacation. But wonders if it would be the worst idea. She decided to write down that she would be taking the London case as a way to work while on vacation.

Reading through the file something doesn't seem quite right about the case. Compared to all other cases its way too broad to even be in the stack, but she dismisses the thought and decides to still go through with it.

_Meanwhile in London_

Sitting in the ministry with his book in hand Newt plans on making arrangements to leave the country to get his fiancé.

"Brother, they are ready to see you now." Theseus says coming down the hall to get Newt. Picket crawls back into his pocket and watches Theseus try to go in for a hug, but Newt is not a hugger so therefore reaches his hand out to shake his brothers.

"So Mr. Scamander you are asking for a week away from London back to the states to what?" Asks one of the council members.

"Uh to get my fiancé sir. You see I had proposed while passing through and had not yet had a chance to go back and get her." Newt says with a slight smile thinking about Tina and how in just a few short days he would be going to see her.

"Well I don't see why we can't grant you a week away from the ministry here. Very well you may travel to the states this in a few days for a week only and you may bring back your fiancé." The council members say handing Newt a slip of paper.

Newt shakes all their hands and can't help but feel excited to see Tina. As he walks out of the ministry, he feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning around Newt is shocked about how it is.

"Leta. I didn't expect to see you." Newt says not really knowing what to say. "Yes, well I missed you and I wanted to tell you that I think you're making a big mistake being with that American auror." Leta says while walking with Newt down the street.

"What do you mean, I don't believe I am and plus you made it very clear when we were younger that you would never love me." Newt says reminding Leta of the awful things she said to him while they were at school together. Leta keeps walking beside him trying to convince him that she has changed and that she was ready to be with him.

"Look Leta, I am with Tina, I am happily engaged." Newt says as he walks up the stairs to his flat. Leta stands there with the article of them engaged balled up in her hand. As she watches Newt walk inside she drops the balled up paper and walks down the street. She knows that it is not over and it won't be as easy of a revenge as the other wizards she has destroyed.

_"__When walking along an empty road all you can see is the lights of each building begin to turn off as closing time starts to happen. Everyone goes home to their family and all don't see the massive destruction that is coming. Most won't be able to look past their own life to see the danger that lingers in the dark but that's something that will be tabled for now…"_

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This won't be a very long story, but I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a small review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Alone

**Back with a new chapter for this short story. I hope you like the concept of this story. Please leave a short review of what you think.**

_"__When you look out at the world and see those walking beside each other, hand in hand you realize that the true enemy is being left behind. That moment of watching as the one you love to leave you behind with someone they value more. Who is that, and why do they deserve to have the love that wasn't meant for them?"_

The horn of the boat blows as the ship docks in the New York port. As Newt gets off the boat, he sees the security checking for livestock and anything edible. "First visit to America?"

"Ah, no sir this would be my third." Newt says thinking about the last two visits. The first when he came to bring Frank home and the second time when he was passing though for the book tour and proposed to Tina.

"Welcome to New York." The man says handing Newt his papers to pass through with his case in hand ready with the muggle worthy latch just in case a muggle was to need to look inside.

Walking down the dock he sees the familiar building, MACUSA. In there would be his fiancé Tina waiting to see him. Probably looking at a case for her next job when she would return to work. Walking in through the doors he sees the stairs that connect to the main part of the building. Everything looked the same except for the clock read everything as moderate.

Looking down the hall he sees the sign the points in the direction of the aurors offices. Walking down he sees the tall short haired brunette with her back towards him talking to another wizard.

"Can I just say for the record-" Newt begins to say but before he could finish his sentence Tina embraced him in a hug that had her feet off the ground. "Okay, I missed you too Tina." Newt says as he goes to let Tina down.

"Tina. We still have things that need to be done. Mr. Scamander you can see the auror when, let's say. When she gets off work." Ruby says in a rude manor.

"Hey, Ruby it's okay I was getting ready to leave for the day. I am off to London next week and am spending time with Newt before we head off." Tina says taking the files from Ruby and walking into her office to place them on the table. Ruby can't help but glare at Newt as though she had some sort of grudge against him.

As Newt looks into her eyes he sees a familiar fire in her. Same as the look he was given not a few days earlier walking into his flat getting ready to set off for New York. "Umm sorry what did you say your name was again?" Newt asks walking towards her.

"Oh, sorry how rude. Newt this is my new assistant Ruby. She helps out our department." Tina says as she gathers the rest of her things to leave for vacation. Ruby just nods at Newt not saying another word. As they walk out of MACUSA hand in hand something changes with Ruby. Her hair goes into a side up do and her skin tone changes.

It is no longer Ruby, but rather Leta watching as they walk out of the building happy. Her blood begins to boil as she opens the door to Tina's office trying to see if she left anything behind she could use against them. But she found nothing.

"This will be harder than I thought. Well time for plan B." Leta says as she turns to walk out of the room and with a quick flick of her wand, she apperates out of the building and onto the side of the street. See Newt smile as he looks at Tina makes it almost impossible to hold back a spell.

She mutters out just a small jinx without realizing it and hit hits Tina in the ankle causing her to loose her footing and trip. "Whoa Tina, are you alright?" Newt asks helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I don't really know what happened. Must have hit something." Tina says looking down at her foot. They both just kind of chuckle at each other and continue walking. As she watches them walk up the stairs into Tina's apartment a plan hatches in Leta's mind.

_"_That's it. I know just how to get Newt to admit his feelings about aurors." Leta says as she writes down a few notes and put them into an envelope to send across the street. As the letters fly across the street, they wedge their way through the window and land on the ledge of the window where Tina would be able to see them.

As Tina and Newt walk into the apartment, they are greeted by Queenie who is standing by the door. "There he is!" Queenie says jumping with joy. "Oh my gosh Newt you have to tell me everything that has been going." Queenie continues and as she says that Tina notices the envelopes sitting by the window.

As Queenie takes Newt into the other room Tina opens up the notes and reads them. She can hardly believe what she is reading and as she looks up she see Leta standing across the street staring at her. Tina decides to walk outside to confront her.

"Hey! Do we have some kind of issue here?" Tina asks crossing the street. "No ma'am not at all." Leta says trying to look like just a nomaj. As Tina looks at her she wonders if she made a mistake talking to someone who was just standing there.

"Sorry if it looked like I was staring I know the people above you and I am waiting for them." Leta says. Tina nods and turns around and walks back up the stairs. _Who have I agreed to marry? _Tina thinks to herself as she enters the room.

"Hey there you are I was wondering where you went." Newt says as he sits at the table. "Just had to get some air." Tina says as she puts the notes in her pocket trying to hide the fact that she read them. Queenie stares at Tina reading through her thoughts about what was wrong.

"Umm why don't I go for a walk." Queenie says as she grabs her coat. Newt stares at her confused as she walks out the door taking one last look at Tina.

"What was that about?" Newt asks Tina. But he gets not response from her. He can sense that something is wrong. "Tina? What is it?" Newt asks.

"What do you think about aurors?" Tina asks not really looking at him. "I don't think I follow." Newts says trying to figure out where this is coming from.

"Answer my question. What do you think of aurors?" Tina asks again. "I think they are fine, office jobs aren't my favorite but it doesn't mean I don't like someone for doing it." Newt says trying to calm Tina down.

"Really because you seem to think we are careerist hypocrites with no souls at all. Tell me Mr. Scamander do you want to marry someone with no soul?" Tina says as she begins to grab her coat to leave.

"Tina, wait. Please don't walk out that door." Newt gets up trying to reach for her arm. "And what exactly are you going to do about it." Tina says as she walks out the door. Tears begin to stream down her face, she wonders if it was worth getting upset about. As she walks down the street she feels so alone.

Leta watches as Tina walks down the street away from the house.

_"__The loss of trust is something we can never fully understand. Sometimes shutting off and turning back on is nature's way of a reboot. Let it go and go back to it the next day. But for some it takes only one action to fully destroy something once there. Once destroyed it can never be rebuilt the same way again."_

**I hope you all are liking this so far. I just thought that a dynamic from a more lost Leta was something fun to explore. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. In the dark

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I hope while reading you know that the quotes at the beginning and end are Leta talking. I thought it was a fun concept to be able to tell it mainly from her point of the story. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

_"__Walking alone in the dark makes one think over their life. Watching your enemy walk away feeling lost. That is the greatest weapon, that feeling of being alone can suffocate even the strongest of people. Those strengths in a person can be their greatest weakness. That is what I can use to destroy people." _

"What do you mean she left. Newt what did you say?" Queenie asks as she paces the room. "Queenie that is just it, I didn't say anything. I don't even know why she asked that. The only person I talked to about aurors is…" Newt pauses thinking about conversations he has had. Walking over to the window he looks out and sees a women staring in at him. Someone he knew well.

"Leta." Newt says to himself as they lock eye contact with each other. "She's the one who did this." Newt continues looking back at Queenie who is focusing in on his thoughts.

"Newt move, I am going to try and see what she is thinking." Queenie says poking her head out the window. Concentrating as hard as possible she can hear her thoughts, but it is very spotty. As she gets more in tune with her head she hears the plan she has and what she has already achieved with other wizards on her revenge path.

"Newt, she plans on destroying your lives by pinning you two against each other," Queenie says unable to catch her breath. "It has already begun because Teenie left and I don't know when she is coming back."

"Queenie, I need you to find her. I'm going to try and talk Leta." Newt says grabbing his case and his coat. Queenie nods and goes to find her jacket and gloves. Both of them walk out the door and down the stairs.

"Newt, good luck." Queenie says as she turns to walk down the direction, she saw Tina go in Leta's mind. Newt looks over across the street at Leta who is still standing there watching him.

"Leta!" Newt yells crossing the street. As he gets to her she turns to try and walk away. Newt grabs her arm and pulls her around the corner. "What have you done? Leta just talk to me." Newt says.

"Newt, I can't tell you. It is much more complicated than what it seems." Leta says trying to walk down the ally.

"No Leta. You are going to tell me why you are trying to break Tina and I up." Newt continues saying.

"Because Newt. That is all I am going to say on the matter. Now if you want to keep her safe from what happens next you will end it forever. Or I will." Leta says as she apperates out of the ally. Newt kicks a rock down that ally and decides he needs to find Queenie to help track down Tina.

"Tina? Tina it's Queenie. I need to talk to you. I know you are here somewhere." Queenie says walking down an old ally. "Look, Newt didn't mean what he had said in those notes. It was something he said years ago. I know he loves you and he would never," Queenie tried to go on.

Tina walks around the corner not looking up at Queenie. "Well look who decided to go searching." Leta says walking out behind Tina with her wand out. "Don't move or I can make it very hard on both of you. Now Queenie, your wand. Hand it over." Leta says. Queenie hesitates but hands her wand over to Leta.

"Now both of you back over here now." Leta says pulling Tina's arm and ushering Queenie to follow. Queenie reads through Leta's mind but is quickly stopped by Leta pushing her over.

"Stop reading my mind. I know that you can do that." Leta says. "Newt won't find you but he will find a note saying that both of you don't ever want to see him again." She continues holding an envelope out with his name on it.

"Leta, you can't. Don't do this." Tina pleads out at Leta. "You know what Miss Goldstein, I have decided that instead of destroying you both for something he did to me in the past I am being nice to you both." Leta says

"Wait, what did he do to you?" Tina asks "That is none of your concern." Leta says as she slips them a sleeping powder and walks away from them.

"Queenie! Tina!" Newt yells from down the street. Leta notices Newt walk her direction and hides in a doorway. She throws the note out onto the street for Newt to find. As Newt comes closer he sees the white envelope on the floor, as he reads it he turns around and runs back to their apartment.

"Queenie? Queenie!" Newt yells running through every room. _There is no way she would want me gone too. This has to be Leta. I could have been on the right track. The street. I was close. _Newt runs out of the room and back outside, down the street to where the note was dropped. Looking down he notices an ally that is completely dark with no lights down there.

Walking down he notices feet from around the corner. Walking around he sees Tina and Queenie on the ground passed out. "Tina, Queenie. Let's get you out of here." Newt says grabbing both of them apperating back to their house. As he lays them down in each of their beds he checks their jackets for their wands but is unable to find them.

Sitting there in the room he watches both of them sleep. Sitting there holding the ring he gave Tina in his hands thinking about what Leta has said to him. Unsure of whether or not her could continue their relationship with Leta watching them.

_"__Walking alone in the dark is a dangerous game. It can be a physical or mental walk though the thoughts that we have. Everyone has those moments where they have to rethink their choices based on the safety of others. However, none of this is as dangerous as doubt in the mind."_

**There we go! I hope you guys liked that chapter, it was a little harder for me to write so I hope it turned out well. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you guys for reading.**


	4. Doubt

**Hey all thanks for sticking with this story, it means a lot. I have enjoyed writing stories although this is only my second story I have written but it has been so much fun just sitting down and typing. I hope you guys enjoy this next instalment.**

_"__Doubt. The one word that destroys all thought in the mind. Its ever-changing ways can destroy anything in its wake. Watching the person, you love doubt everything can be like a fire in the mind. All those ideas and feelings turning into ash, and unfixable substance that marks the end of something. Or it could mean the beginning of something, the start of a win in an everchanging world of loss."_

Tina began to wake up with the idea that she is not with those she loves. But as everything comes into focus, she realizes she is in her own bed next to Queenie who is just beginning to wake up.

"Oh good you two are awake." Newt says as he peeks into the room to check on them. It was something he did all night long trying to decide if his thoughts were crazy. Tina looks at him and fiddles the ring on her finger.

"Newt how did you find us?" Tina asks. "It is a long story kind of. But I kind of knew I was close to you. However, she still has both of your wands so that is what I am going to work on today." Newt says as he turns to grab his case he tucked away in the closet when he left the night before to find them.

"Listen Newt. I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us." Tina tries to start off. "Tina listen, it was something I had said to Leta years ago and it is not how I feel now. I would like to forget it and move on." Newt says. Tina sighs in relief to hear him say that.

They both felt a lot better knowing that what had happened between them was over, however, they knew that there was still one more thing that they need to deal with before totally moving past everything.

"Newt, what is Leta after exactly?" Queenie asks Newt as she begins to get up from her bed. "From what I could understand from her she wants Tina and I broken up. For which I think is crazy and don't know why she would want to do that." Newts says as he as open sup his case and grabs his wand out of it.

"I do. Newt, she wants you to suffer because of something you did to her in the past at school. She is also the London case I was taking. The one who has been destroying wizards lives all over Europe." Tina says as she sits on the edge of her bed looking down at her ring that is sitting loosely on her finger.

Newt looks at Tina who is starting to have doubts about their lives if they are always constantly running away from the issue at hand. Newt thought back to last night and how he was about to put the ring back in his case when he decided he would give Tina the choice to also decide what they would like to do next in their engagement.

"Newt I think this belongs to you for now. Until we can stop her I don't think it is a good idea for us to be together." Tina says as she takes off the ring and puts it in Newts to look at him she grabs her coat and shoes and walks out the door to get some air.

"See I told you. Just that little bit of doubt made all the difference." Leta says behind her as she stands by the stairs. "Since you so clearly got what you wanted I would assume that we would get our wands back now." Tina says holding her hand out. Leta nods in agreement and hands both hers and Queenie's wand over. As Tina grips them in her hand she watches as Leta crosses the street and heads down the ally.

Tina decideds that it is not the right time to go back up there. She knew she had no other option.

_The night before_

_"__Now here is what you are going to do. You are going to give him his ring back and in return I will give your wands back and never bother you again." Leta says as she crouches down over Tina._

_"__And why would I agree to that?" Tina asks trying to work her way around Leta's demands. "Because if you don't not only will his career be over but both you and your sister will suffer the consequences as well if it does not go the way I want it to." Leta continues on. Tina couldn't help but think about how heart breaking it will be for her to let Newt go._

_She knows in order to save them both she had to do it, she would have to let Newt Scamander go forever._

As Tina thinks back to last night and the deal she made she knew she couldn't go back on her word or else they would all pay the price for it. As she walked a little longer she found herself back to that ally and wondered about what Newt had done to get them back.

She quickly turned and ran back towards the house to see Newt and decided that she would in fact go back on the deal she had. As she approached the house she say Leta talking to Newt and then all of a sudden she leans in and kisses him. The anger and heart break she began to feel was like nothing she had ever felt before.

In shock she dropped both wands and with a clank on the ground Newt turned away from Leta and towards Tina who was standing there in shock. "Tina I, uh, she. I an explain." Newt says. "You know what Mister Scamander, don't bother." Tina says as she picks up the wands and heads past him back inside.

"See Newt I told you. She would never come back to you." Leta says with a smirk on her face. "You knew she was coming back so you decided that just kissing me was the best idea, I cannot believe you would do this to me." Newt says as he turns to walk away, away from everything and everyone.

"What I did to you? Newt don't you understand why I am doing this. You hurt me more than I have ever hurt you." Leta says in frustration.

"And what exactly was it that I was to have done to you?" Newt asks sarcastically. He can barely look at her because of what she has cost him.

"You abandoned me to fend for myself at school. You left. You decided that being there with me just wasn't enough for you. I had to go through the rest of school alone always being chased and teased." Leta says as tears start to flow down from her face.

"Did you really not know?" Newts starts to say. "Know what?!" Leta yells at him in anger of having to think back at the horrible times.

"Leta, I was kicked out because I defended you. They though that with my creature I endangered people's lives at school. I told them it was me so that way you wouldn't be punished for it." Newt says as he walks towards Leta who can't believe what she is hearing. "Look I don't know what the kids told you but I was kicked out for defending you against something I know could have gotten you in worse trouble." Newt continues on.

"Newt I, I didn't know that. I really did believe those kids that you had left because I didn't really ever hear from you much after that." Leta says starting to calm down and think through everything that she had done over the course of the last few years.

"Newt I am so sorry." Leta says as they both stand there with nothing really left to say to each other.

_"__Doubt in the mind is a very dangerous thing. It can make you question everything you know. It is what blinds most of us from seeing the truth that could be standing right in front of us. Those that choose doubt in their lives watch as everything they know go up in flames. It turns to ash, a substance that isn't worth saving unless we find other uses for it in this world."_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Sorry it has been so long.**


	5. Forgiveness

**Hey all! We are finally to the end of the story. How will this finally play out between Newt and Tina? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who has stuck around for this story. **

_"__Forgiveness is something that is not always easy to give out. To those it is something that has to be earned by proving loyalty or choosing the correct path in one's own mind, but the greatest that is yet to be earned is forgiving yourself for the wrongful acts of a jealous and angry wizard who sought out revenge for the mere idea of making others suffer."_

"Newt are you and Tina still planning on getting married?" Leta asks sitting next to him on the sidewalk.

"I don't know. What she just saw you do may have been enough for you to get exactly what you wanted." Newt says getting up to walk away from her. "Newt! It's not what I want now. I just- I got so consumed with this whole plan I didn't stop to think about how those kids could have been lying to me." Leta says trying to stop Newt from walking away.

"Look Leta I think it would be best if you did leave right now." Newt says as he walks up the stair to go into Tina's house. "What happens next if she doesn't forgive you?" Leta asks.

"Then I leave and never come back. It would be best if we didn't speak again if that happens." Newt says as he closes the door behind him. Leta stands there staring at the door and running through the memory of them running around as kids. She walks down the street and apperates out of New York.

"Tina! Tina! Look that wasn't what you think it was. Tina where are you?" Newt yells looking through every room of the house. Looking at the table he notices that only Queenie's wand is on the table. He goes to look at the coat rack and see that her coat is also gone. Thinking about all the places he could go one place pops in his head. He quickly disapperates out the apartment.

Newt walks through the doors of MACUSA. "Hi how can I help you sir?" A man asks walking up to Newt who is looking for the aurors offices.

"Oh no sir thank you. I am here to see Tina Goldstein." Newt says following the signs that lead straight to Tina's office. Peeking in he sees her sitting at her desk running though paperwork.

As he walks in she looks up started to see him. "Now before you say or do anything hear me out. Please Tina." Newt says before Tina could make any movement.

"Okay Mr. Scamander you have 1 minute to explain yourself." Tina says without saying another word more to him.

"There is more to this than you could ever imagine. Leta was on a path of revenge because she thought I had abandoned her at school. So she set out to destroy my relationship with you. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Newt says as fast as he could trying to get through it as fast as possible.

Tina shuffles around some pages and gets up to walk around her desk. "Newt I- I knew that Leta was on a path of revenge and that she wanted to break us up. She told me that when she found me walking alone on the street. Just seeing her kiss you was too much, so I just had to get away because I knew that she wouldn't stop." Tina says crossing her arms and leaning on the front of her desk.

"That's also what I came to tell you. It is over. She is done trying to ruin our lives and that I can promise you." Newt says pulling the ring out of his pocket. "Look I want to re-promise you that no one will ever try to hurt us again." Newt says holding the ring out for Tina to see.

"Look, Tina you don't have to forgive me, but can you at least trust me?" Newt asks.

"I can do both Mr. Scamander. See I think we have a trip planned if I'm not mistaken." Tina says taking the ring from Newt. She begins to put away all the paperwork in her drawer and takes his arm as they walk out of MACUSA and head straight for the boat without any thought.

_"__Forgiveness is something that can be given out if one thinks they are deserving. This has been my story of how just one correct fact can change your whole perspective on something and force you to choose forgiveness. The road back from all of that is hard but I am hoping that my story can pave the way to better actions that could change the world in a positive way."_

**I really hope you liked my shorter story. This was a lot of fun to write and I hope that you all thought it was fun. What should I write next? Leave a review or follow to keep updated with other stories.**


End file.
